Coeur de feu, coeur de glace
by Moonymei
Summary: HiwaDai. Daisuke découvre qu'il a des sentiments pour Satoshi tandis que Dark doit voler une œuvre d'art des plus étranges… ONE SHOT !


Voici ma première fic sur DNAngel... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Disclaimer :** Malgré mes supplications, les gentils Bishos qui apparaissent ici ne sont pas à moi (Gros soupir...)

**Résumé :** Satoshi X Daisuke. Daisuke découvre qu'il a des sentiments pour Satoshi tandis que Dark doit voler une œuvre d'art des plus étranges… ONE SHOT.

…

**DNAngel - Cœur de feu, cœur de glace.**

…

- KAITO DARK ! hurla un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu pâle.

- A bientôt, Commandant ! salua le dénommé Dark en étirant un sourire ravageur sur ses lèvres pâles.

"Kaito Dark", surnommé l'ange déchu aux ailes noires… Oui, ce surnom lui allait bien, trop bien. Satoshi Hiwatari rebroussa chemin pour se diriger vers la sortie du musée où Dark avait habilement subtilisé une autre œuvre d'art appartenant aux Hikari.

Malgré ses quatorze ans, Satoshi était inspecteur de police, spécialisé dans les interventions de Dark, le voleur légendaire. C'était avec une impatience presque frénétique qu'il attendait que le voleur aux yeux violet apparaisse mais depuis quelque temps, le jeu auquel il jouait avec ce dernier ne l'amusait plus : il avait autre chose en tête. En effet, il pensait souvent à un de ses camarades de classe, le seul avec qui il s'entendait bien… Quel ironie qu'il s'agissait en fait de celui qui hébergeait l'âme de Dark !

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du commandant et une sorte d'amusement se lisait dans les yeux du jeune homme tandis qu'il observait la lune qui avait une délicieuse teinte rouge.

§§§§§§§§§§§

_- Hé ! Daisuke ! interpella une voix dans la tête d'un garçon aux cheveux roux en bataille_.

- Quoi _encore_ Dark ? demanda l'intéressé en s'écroulant sur son lit. Depuis qu'on est rentré, tu n'arrêtes pas de parler… Tu sais, à cet heure ci, les gens _normaux_ dorment !

_- Mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un de normal, justement ! Tu n'es autre que le célèbre voleur fantôme Dark !_

- Oui, oui, Dark, concéda Daisuke. Mais même les voleurs ont besoins de dormir…

_- Très bien, très bien ! Il paraît que les gens manquant de sommeil sont trèès irritables alors dort bien !_

A ces mots, la présence de Dark sembla s'être estompé. Il avait beau dire, Dark aussi avait besoin de se reposer. Daisuke s'enfila dans ses couvertures et regarda le plafond avec insistance. Depuis quelques temps, il se sentait différent, son travail de voleur fantôme commençait à le peser… Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la sensation de plaisir que dégageait une ballade au-dessus de la ville mais depuis quelques temps, quelque chose le tracassait : il n'aimait plus ni Risa, ni Riku. Quelqu'un d'autre occupait la place qu'avaient occupé jadis les deux jeunes filles dans son cœur… Quelqu'un de froid, de droit, de franc… Quelqu'un aux yeux d'un bleu iceberg envoûtant…

_- Mais c'est ce cher commandant dont tu fais la description ! s'amusa la voix dans la tête du garçon._

- DARK ! hurla l'adolescent. Je croyais que tu devais te reposer !

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir mais toi, si ! A moins que tu prétendes être fatigué pour que je te laisse tranquille et que tu puisses penser à lui… taquina le voleur fantôme en voyant le visage rouge de son ami._

- Dark, je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hiwatari ! répondit calmement le roux.

_- Mais je n'ai rien dit de tel, Daisuke Niwa ! Je l'ai suggéré, nuance !_

- Suggéré ! Tu l'as ouvertement dit, oui ! s'exclama Daisuke, outré par la conduite de Dark. Je ne suis pas amoureux… C'est juste que je pense constamment à lui… J'en oublie les jumelles Harada, j'en oublie mon rôle de voleur fantôme…

_- Tu es amoureux, Daisuke ! coupa Dark. Je suis ton "autre toi" aussi je connais mieux que personne tes sentiments envers ce cher commandant… Pourquoi ne pas lui avouer et TE l'avouer par la même occasion ?_

"BONNE NUIT !" fut la seule réponse du garçon tandis qu'il rabattait ses draps sur sa tête, comme pour faire taire la voix de sa conscience ailée.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Au collège Azumano, les discutions allaient bon train. Les filles parlaient surtout de l'événement de la veille : l'apparition de Dark pour le vol du tableau "Mars". Risa, la plus jeune des jumelles Harada, parlait du beau jeune homme avec une véhémence qui faisait froid dans le dos… Cela faisait près de cinq minutes qu'elle s'agitait dans toute la pièce en s'imaginant sa rencontre avec le célèbre voleur fantôme. Riku, sa sœur, se tenait en retrait, en train de discuter avec une fille de sa classe.

Avachit sur son bureau, Daisuke soupira en fixant de ses yeux - à peines ouvert - la place qu'occupait Hiwatari habituellement. C'était évident, il manquait de sommeil. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Dark ! Daisuke n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit en ressassant dans sa tête la discussion qu'il avait eu hier avec le voleur. Daisuke avait fini par s'avouer qu'il aimait Hiwatari et qu'il se déclarerait sous peu, juste pour pouvoir dormir en paix avec sa conscience, ce qui avait étrangement marché.

Après un bon nombre de soupirs, le rouquin aperçut le jeune homme qui occupait ses pensées : le beau et mystérieux Satoshi Hiwatari.

_- Tu penses encore à lui ! fit remarquer une voix dans la tête de Daisuke._

Daisuke se releva brusquement tout en criant un "HEIN !" magistral, sous les yeux étonnés de ses camarades de classe. Hiwatari s'approcha alors du roux, une pointe d'inquiétude émise par ses yeux bleu profond.

- Tout va bien, Niwa ? demanda l'adolescent en le fixant avec inquiétude. Tu es tout rouge…

- Tout… Tout va bien… Bien… Hiwatari… bégaya Daisuke tandis que Dark riait de la situation, au plus profond de sa tête.

_- Daisuke, j'aurais un service à te demander… finit par dire Dark. Il y a une œuvre d'art qui m'intéresse au musée… On pourrait passer une annonce après les cours pour demain ?_

Daisuke acquiesça, c'était l'une des premières fois que Dark voulait voler quelque chose sans que les Niwa le lui demandent…

§§§§§§§§§§§

Mais qu'avait-il donc dans le crâne, ce sale voleur fantôme ! Satoshi frappa du poing sur la table de sa cuisine en jurant. Dans l'après-midi, Dark avait annoncé qu'il volerait le "cœur de glace", une œuvre d'art inconnue. Il s'était annoncé pour onze heure au musée… Mais quel était l'intérêt d'annoncer un vol imaginaire ? La curiosité excitait le commandant, ce qui faisait battre son cœur à mille à l'heure. Qu'avait donc en tête Dark ?

Il me semble qu'une petite visite nocturne du musée s'annonce, s'exclama joyeusement le jeune homme. Vivement demain !

§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain, le voleur fantôme, Dark, se dirigea vers le musée. La police ne devait pas intervenir cette fois, puisque l'œuvre qu'il convoitait n'existait pas, selon eux… Pourtant, Dark savait exactement où elle était. Elle était cachée, très bien cachée mais elle existait, cette œuvre d'art faite par les Hikari.

_- Dark, à quoi ça ressemble, ce "cœur de glace" ? demanda Daisuke tandis que Dark arrivait à destination._

- Ca va te plaire, crois-moi ! assura l'ailé. Par contre, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour la voler ! C'est une magnifique œuvre d'art aux couleurs froides qui dégagent pourtant beaucoup de chaleur…

Daisuke soupira et se tut : mieux valait ne pas contrarié le "grand" voleur fantôme. Après tout, il avait d'autres choses plus importantes en tête, comme Hiwatari. Et pendant que Daisuke était absorbé par ses pensées, Dark se posa sur le toit du musée et y pénétra avec facilité. Le reflet de la lune éclairait la pièce silencieuse et Dark s'avança calmement vers un collier aux reflets argentés. Il s'apprêtait à le prendre quand il se retourna brusquement à la vue d'une silhouette féline qu'il reconnaissait entre toutes.

- Alors, Dark, on ne sait plus lire ? Ceci est le bracelet de Glace, non pas le "cœur de Glace"…

- Comme on se retrouve, Commandant Hiwatari ! siffla Dark. Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je sais parfaitement ce que je vais voler ce soir !

_- Hi… Hiwatari ! hurla mentalement Daisuke. Pas lui !_

Ce cri intérieur déstabilisa Dark quelques secondes. Hiwatari sauta alors sur le voleur, sortit des menottes de sa poche et les passa aux mains de Dark. A terre, les deux jeunes hommes se toisaient mutuellement du regard. Satoshi sur Dark et Dark sous Satoshi, la scène n'avait pas l'air de les déranger le moins du monde. Un sourire de triomphe s'étira sur le visage de Satoshi.

- Tu es en état d'arrestation, Kaito Dark ! dit-il avec une joie non cachée. Je sais que tu aurais préféré repartir avec d'autres bracelets mais je trouve que ceux-ci te vont à merveille !

_- Que va-t-on faire, Dark ? demanda Daisuke. Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas ? On ne va pas réussi à voler le bracelet de Glace !_

- Bien, c'est à toi de jouer ! souffla Dark à Daisuke de tel sorte qu'Hiwatari ne puisse pas l'entendre. Vole-le, ton cœur de glace !

Et à ces mots, Dark redevint Daisuke, laissant les deux jeunes gens dans une position des plus osée.

- Ni… Niwa ?

Satoshi prit une couleur légèrement rosée tandis que Daisuke virait dangereusement au rouge tomate. Interdit, le commandant resta quelques instants ainsi, contemplant le "nouveau venu". Son regard croisa alors celui de Daisuke, ce qui le fit doucement frissonner. Il finit par s'asseoir avec difficulté puis aida Daisuke à faire de même.

- Pourquoi Dark est-il partit ? demanda Daisuke à voix haute, après un long silence. Il avait pourtant l'intention de voler, ce soir !

_- Hééé ! Daisuke ! Révèle lui tes sentiments maintenant que tu es seul avec lui ! souffla une voix dans la tête du jeune voleur, comme pour répondre à la question posée quelques secondes plus tôt. Voyons Daisuke ! Ce soir tu dois dérober le cœur de Glace d'un Hikari… Pas ce fichu bracelet !_

- Alors tu es venu ici uniquement dans ce but ! cria Daisuke en oubliant la présence du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

- Dans quel but ? demanda soudainement Hiwatari en se tournant vers Daisuke.

- Pour rien ! répondit trop rapidement le roux, pour que cela puisse paraître sincère.

- Répond tout de suite, Daisuke Niwa, plaisanta le commandant. La population se doit de collaborer avec les forces de l'ordre !

Hiwatari s'était approché de Daisuke et pendant qu'il parlait, son visage étant désormais à quelques centimètres de celui de son interlocuteur. Dans la tête de Daisuke, Dark ne cessait de répéter _"Embrasse-le ! Embrasse-le ! Embrasse-le !"_ ce qui déconcentrait de plus en plus l'adolescent. De plus en plus gêné et sentant que son visage était en feu, Daisuke voulut se relever pour partir du musée quand il perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula sur Satoshi. En effet, les mains du rouquin étaient toujours attachées par des menottes, ce qui gênait ce dernier dans ses mouvements.

Résultat : Daisuke était sur Hiwatari, les positions étaient inversées. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleu iceberg regardait Daisuke avec calme et attendait patiemment que son ami se pousse. Daisuke, quant à lui ne pouvait plus bouger, le corps paralysé par se rapprochement si soudain. Quelques millimètres… Il n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du visage d'Hiwatari. La voix de Dark s'était tut, comme si ce dernier voulait être aussi transparent que possible. La tentation de s'emparer des lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux bleu devenait de plus en plus forte… Oubliant alors toute raison, Daisuke posa ses lèvres sur celles de celui qu'il aimait. Le temps paraissait s'être figé au dehors. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi quelques temps, Daisuke savourant pleinement les lèvres du commandant. Leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer et Satoshi regarda son ami avec surprise.

Comprenant le malaise, Daisuke se releva rapidement, rouge de honte. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'un tel acte - digne de Dark. N'osant plus porter les yeux sur celui à qui il avait ravit un baiser, il se tourna vers la fenêtre du musée, désert à cet heure tardive.

- Je… Je suis désolé, Hiwatari, bégaya Daisuke en baissant ses yeux au sol. Je… Je t'aime…

- …………….

- Je sais que c'est impossible mais je tenais à te le dire, finit Daisuke devant le silence du garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Voilà, c'était terminé maintenant ! Hiwatari le détestait désormais… C'était normal d'ailleurs ! Si quelqu'un l'avait embrassé sans prévenir - un garçon en plus - il aurait été furieux. Daisuke n'avait même plus envi de voler ce stupide "cœur de Glace" que désirait Dark : s'il en avait tant envi, qu'il le dérobe lui-même ! La mine sombre, oubliant les menottes qu'il portait, Daisuke se dirigea vers l'endroit par où il était entré. Ce qui l'effrayait au plus profond de lui-même, c'était le silence d'Hiwatari.

- Attends !

Hiwatari avait plaqué Daisuke contre le mur le plus proche, l'empêchant de passer grâce à un bras apposé sur le mur. En un éclair, Hiwatari le libéra de ses menottes mais il n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir pardonné… Ses yeux, si froids d'habitude, lançaient des flammes. Daisuke n'osait toujours pas le regarder, apeuré par la réaction de celui qu'il aimait… Visiblement, Daisuke s'était attendu à tout mais pas à ce que son ami soit furieux à ce point - ou du moins, qu'il le montre autant…

- Tu m'aimes ? demanda Hiwatari d'une voix rude. C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé ?

- Ou… Oui, souffla le roux en essayant de s'enfuir le plus loin possible d'Hiwatari, craignant le pire.

- Moi aussi…

Daisuke n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, réalisant mal ce que son interlocuteur venait d'avouer. De plus, Hiwatari s'était rué sur ses lèvres au moment même où il avait fini sa phrase. Alors, Hiwatari partageait ses sentiments ? Daisuke ferma les yeux et se laissa emporté par le plaisir qu'il éprouvait par ce contacte. Il glissa contre le mur tandis que son tout nouvel amant et lui approfondissaient leur baiser enflammé. Daisuke entoura alors le cou fin d'Hiwatari tandis que ce dernier lui entourait la taille et lui caressait doucement le dos. A bout de souffle et de nouveau à terre, les deux jeunes gens étaient dans les bras de l'autre, s'observant amoureusement, réalisant avec difficulté qu'ils avaient les même sentiments envers l'autre… Une nouvelle vie commençait pour les deux garçons, l'un au cœur de glace et l'un au cœur de feu…

Pendant ce temps, Dark observait la scène avec délectation.

_- Hé bien, mon petit Daisuke, tu l'as volé, finalement, le cœur de glace de cet Hikari ! Je savais que tu allais réussir ! Après tout, n'héberges-tu pas le célèbre voleur fantôme Dark ?_

THE END

Vala... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
